Intro: Skool Luv Affair
'''Intro: Skool Luv Affair '''es el intro el segundo mini album de BTS SKOOL LUV AFFAIR, además de ser la canción utilizada como comeback trailer del mini album. Guía *Rap Monster *Suga *J-Hope Letra Romanización=cheot mannam cheot munja cheot tonghwa cheot deiteu cheot kiseuwa dulmanui gonggan sogeseo neul modeun ge neowa cheoeumigopa nan geosikjeung mwol meogeodo hangsang niga gopa igeol jungdogiran daneoroseoman pyohyeonhal sun eobseo neoran yeojan myosa bulga, sijeok heoyongeul neomeoseosseo ige neo ttaemuniya neol daemunjacheoreom nae insaeng maen ape dugopa joheun jip joheun cha, geureon ge haengbogil sun eopgetjiman kkok jugopa (“Hold on, hold on, turn off the music for a second” “Why?” “Hyung, this isn’t it, hyung” “What?” “What’s up with that last line ‘doo go bwa’ (which means ‘just wait’)” “It’s actually ‘joo go pa’ (which means ‘want to give you’)” “Oh really? Well let me show you my style. Give me the music! Yeah, that’s right, this is it! Hyung, this kinda style! Love should be hopeful!”) mangseorim eobsi gobaekhaneun ge naui style neol wihaeseoramyeon i han mom da bachil type hangsang neol hyanghae jomyeongeul bichulge girl igeon neowa nal wihan sarangui mudaein geol urineun kongkkakji ssuieotji, alkongdalkong uriui miraeneun barkgo hwasahae, allokdallok neoman isseumyeon mwodeun da gajyeotji like a milli neowa jigeumbuteo sarangui muni yeolliji, go in (“Ahh, this is awesome! Love should be hopeful!” “How can life always be hopeful? This is not the Bang Tan style.” “Then what is it?” “Bang Tan style is hip-hop” “Hip-hop?” “Let’s go”) BTS, uriga saranghaneun beop 10daedeon 20daedeon gata saranghaneun geon RM, so now I’m telling you the story nan ireokekkaji saranghaebwasseo neon eotteoni This is just an intro shouting bout my whole mind and body You know that her refusals and bad words could never stop me They could never retard me, this is my ideology Who in the world can dampen my heart’s blood? Nobody (Wassup)dasi mureulge (Wassup)neon eotteoni saranghaeboji anhatdamyeon kkok nacheoreom haeboneun ge eottae cham saram gamjeongiran ge myohan ge nan neol utge haenneunde neon neol ulge haneun nomege gadeorago (I said)Yeah that’s love (I said)geurae geuge sarang nugun jjijil hadago malhajiman nan jeongmal gwaenchanha saranghal ttaen han beondo sangcheobatji anheun geotcheoreom nae modeun geol asagandaedo deo jul geotcheoreom Wassup saranghal ttaeneun jom hwakkeunhage noraehal ttaeneun jom ttakkeumhage jom hwakkeunhage jom ttakkeumhage uri saranghal ttaeneun jom hwakkeunhage noraehal ttaeneun jom ttakkeumhage jom hwakkeunhage jom ttakkeumhage ige han madiro bangtan style ige han madiro bangtan style ige han madiro bangtan style bangtan style, bangtan style Wassup |-| Hangul =첫 만남 첫 문자 첫 통화 첫 데이트 첫 키스와 둘만의 공간 속에서 늘 모든 게 너와 처음이고파 난 거식증 뭘 먹어도 항상 니가 고파 이걸 중독이란 단어로서만 표현할 순 없어 너란 여잔 묘사 불가, 시적 허용을 넘어섰어 이게 너 때문이야 널 대문자처럼 내 인생 맨 앞에 두고파 좋은 집 좋은 차, 그런 게 행복일 순 없겠지만 꼭 주고파 (“Hold on, hold on, turn off the music for a second” “Why?” “Hyung, this isn’t it, hyung” “What?” “What’s up with that last line ‘doo go bwa’ (which means ‘just wait’)” “It’s actually ‘joo go pa’ (which means ‘want to give you’)” “Oh really? Well let me show you my style. Give me the music! Yeah, that’s right, this is it! Hyung, this kinda style! Love should be hopeful!”) 망설임 없이 고백하는 게 나의 style 널 위해서라면 이 한 몸 다 바칠 type 항상 널 향해 조명을 비출게 girl 이건 너와 날 위한 사랑의 무대인 걸 우리는 콩깍지 씌었지, 알콩달콩 우리의 미래는 밝고 화사해, 알록달록 너만 있으면 뭐든 다 가졌지 like a milli 너와 지금부터 사랑의 문이 열리지, go in (“Ahh, this is awesome! Love should be hopeful!” “How can life always be hopeful? This is not the Bang Tan style.” “Then what is it?” “Bang Tan style is hip-hop” “Hip-hop?” “Let’s go”) BTS, 우리가 사랑하는 법 10대던 20대던 같아 사랑하는 건 RM, so now I’m telling you the story 난 이렇게까지 사랑해봤어 넌 어떠니 This is just an intro shouting bout my whole mind and body You know that her refusals and bad words could never stop me They could never retard me, this is my ideology Who in the world can dampen my heart’s blood? Nobody (Wassup)다시 물을게 (Wassup)넌 어떠니 사랑해보지 않았다면 꼭 나처럼 해보는 게 어때 참 사람 감정이란 게 묘한 게 난 널 웃게 했는데 넌 널 울게 하는 놈에게 가더라고 (I said)Yeah that’s love (I said)그래 그게 사랑 누군 찌질 하다고 말하지만 난 정말 괜찮아 사랑할 땐 한 번도 상처받지 않은 것처럼 내 모든 걸 앗아간대도 더 줄 것처럼 Wassup 사랑할 때는 좀 화끈하게 노래할 때는 좀 따끔하게 좀 화끈하게 좀 따끔하게 우리 사랑할 때는 좀 화끈하게 노래할 때는 좀 따끔하게 좀 화끈하게 좀 따끔하게 이게 한 마디로 방탄 style 이게 한 마디로 방탄 style 이게 한 마디로 방탄 style 방탄 style, 방탄 style Wassup |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Trailer thumb|center|335 px Curiuosidades * Esta canción comparte la misma intro que Outro: Luv In Skool del mini album anterior: O!RUL8,2?. * Esta canción apareció en el concierto BTS: BEGINS en una versión remix del rap de suga junto a Outro: Luv In Skool. Categoría:Canciones